Day of ice skating
by Winterflower
Summary: Well its basically a day where rookie nine and the sand siblings did some ice skating. Pairings inside
1. Chapter 1

Naruto fanfic: A day of ice-skating

Pairings: Kaka x OC, Naru x Hina, Saku x sasu, Neji x Ten, Tem x shika, kur x asu. Warnings: a bit of OOC here and there.

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me.

Chapter 1:

It's just another day in Konoha village during the winter season, where white snow covered the whole village leaving some with amazement, some to their cursing of having to shovel up all that snow that surrounds the pathway.

At a certain area where three wooden posts, four people were waiting trying to keep themselves warm while waiting for someone who is obviously too late for his own good.

"So, is Kakashi- sensei normally this late?" the 22 year old girl with long brown and chaotic looking hair tied in a low ponytail asked the three people who were waiting besides her.

"Shurin chan, you got to be kidding. Kakashi sensei is ALWAYS FREAKING LATE!" a 15 year old blond boy with blue eyes and whiskers marks on his face screamed, causing the pink hair girl of same age to whack his head hard. The raven hair boy just snorted, being used to the antics that his comrades performed everyday.

"Naruto baka! How would Shurin san know that Kakashi sensei is always late?" The pink hair konichi lectured at the loud mouth ninja, causing Shurin a newest addition to the team to sweat dropped at them even though she had read about them in the manga.

Chion Shurin who had somehow got warpped into their world, while multitasking on her laptop, she had at first tried telling them with her broken Japanese language, but they passed her off as one of the spies from the hidden village of sound trying to be funny with them. It took her quite a long time to convince them the truth; hence she is a genin in team seven of a chunin and two genins even though she had no interest in becoming one.

"Well, since he is not here and no signs of him turning up, why don't we leave and head somewhere else." Shurin asked them trying to prevent an ongoing conflict between them.

"But we can't leave here; it is our duty to be around here." The pink hair girl gasped; horrified at the way Shurin put it, whereas her inner self was agreeing with her.

"Well, we have been practically been here for more than three hours, and I'm so freaking hungry and cold, I bet you guys also want to as well right?" Shurin asked them.

Before anyone could give her a reply, a loud POOF sound could be heard. The usually late jounin appeared before them, still reading the latest volume of the perverted paradise series greeted them very cheerfully, totally ignoring the angry looks given by the cold foursome.

"YOU ARE BLOODY LATE!" Naruto and the pink haired girl yelled at him in anger, while Shurin watched them with amused look.

"Gomen, gomen, there was this shop that was offering a great sale and everyone wanted to get in, I had to get in to save the poor …" Kakashi replied before the two cut him off.

"YOU LIE!"

"Ok, ok, but there will not be any training or mission for today, so we will be heading to the lake for some ice skating." Kakashi informed the team seven.

"Ano sai, ano sai, what's ice skating?" Naruto asked causing Kakashi and the pink hair girl to stare at him with sweat drops.

"Naruto, you mean you do not know what's ice skating? Everyone knows what's ice skating." The pink hair girl asked him with surprise.

"Sakura- chan maybe Naruto never tried it before?" Shurin replied back to Sakura.

"What's the ice skating?" Naruto yelled again, earning a mutter of "Dobe" from the raven hair guy. Naruto gave him a death glare, and was about to yell back at him.

"Err, Naruto, ice skating is for you its is like you head to a frozen lake and try to balance and move yourself on the ice using a flat metal pieces called skates attached to your feet, unless you all just skate with your bare feet on the ice." Shurin joked and explained the ice skating to Naruto and giving him some time to digest the idea.

"Actually we do skate without any of what you called skates attached to our feet on the ice, Shurin." Kakashi replied giving a very serious dead pan look on his face.

"Oh ok, so you all don't use skates to skate." Shurin replied quite absently before she realized something.

"Huh? WHAT THE HELL!" Shurin yelled loudly, that the whole Konoha vibrated at the echoes of her screams sending snow from the rooftops to fall to the ground, causing people to curse more than their usual share.

Tbc

Author's note: based a bit on my first time ice skating. Review please, flames will not be noted. Onegai


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Oh yar before I forget:

Demon: **"Blah"**

Inner Sakura:'Blah'

Thoughts: **'Blah'**

"Oi, Garra do you and your siblings want to join us for ice skating?" Naruto yelled at the Sand siblings who were leaving the Hokage tower and were admiring the wintry landscape like kids staring at the sweet display in the licorice shop.

"Ice skating?" Garra asked with a hint of curiosity on his face.

"Yup! Yup! Heard from Shurin chan that it is the coolest thing. Neh, Shurin … oh never mind."

"What is this ice skating all about?" the eighteen year old blonde and a seventeen year old guy whose face was painted asked with mild interest.

"You mean you never tried that before Temari san, Kankuro san?" Sakura asked her out of curiosity.

"Nope, back at our home, its just sand and sandstorms." Temari replied.

"Oh ok …" Sakura replied. Inner Sakura: _'Aww, man, no way!_'

"Why don't you just let go of me now!" The raven hair boy grumbled as Naruto and Sakura were dragging him by the collar toward the place. They simply ignored him as they led the sand siblings and headed to the designated place.

2 hours later:

"Yatta! We are at the frozen lake!" Naruto cheered so loudly that Sakura and Kakashi sweat dropped at his simplicity as they reached the intent destination, to their surprise, they were not the only ones there, in fact the rest of rookie nine were there.

"No internet, no computer games, no arcade, their television showing nothing but ninjas, no skates at all." A depressed Shurin muttered to herself, not noticing anything before her, earning the comment 'Nuts' from the raven hair guy who was still lying on the ground .

"Oei, Sasuke teme, how can you say that to Shurin chan!" Naruto shouted angrily at Sasuke who simply ignored him, with his mind on something else, Sakura agreed with Naruto.

"WHAT IN THE NINE HELLS IS THIS PLACE!" Shurin bawled out with her hands on her head, scaring Naruto, Gaara, Kankuro and Sakura on the spot before bending down her head with a loud sigh. She remained in that state, until she spotted a pair of familiar metal pieces dangling right in front of her, she slowly looked up and traced them up to the arm of the person holding them.

"Maa, don't get so worked up and can't believe you fell for it." Kakashi chuckled at her expense. Her face continued to remain downwards, as she walked towards him, remaining quiet.

"Maa, are you alright … OUCH!" Kakashi was cut short when a sharp pain course through his left foot, as Shurin stomped on his foot **really hard**. He grabbed his foot in pain as Shurin left with a satisfied smirk on her face, holding the recently acquired skates.

"Man, really got to love these heeled sandals, really gives the pain factor." Shurin called out cheerfully as she swung the skates, as she headed towards the frozen lake. Before she headed to the frozen lake, she bend down and whispered something to Sakura who in turn blushed at what she whispered to her.

"**Ouch that's hurt." **A feminine voice rang out of nowhere.

"Huh? Temari chan, Sakura chan did you …" Shurin trailed off when she saw Temari had left the group, and headed toward a boy with a pineapple hairstyle, with a greeting of crybaby and him complaining of his famous trademark 'Troublesome, and bossy blonde', earning a whack on his head from Temari's fan and snowballs on courtesy from Kankuro, whereas Sakura had gotten the skates from the nearby and showing her teammates how to wear the skates. Winter chan: no offense to all blondes.

'**Gee, this is really freaky, first a stalker, then perverted teacher and now this voice.' **Shurin thought as she tried to attach the skates to her sandals.

"See, Gaara, this is how you make and pitch snowballs." Kankuro informed Gaara, ignoring the 'glare' from their older sister.

Gaara just nodded and was about to make another, when he caught the 'glare' from their sister, and decided to watch Sakura showing Naruto how to put on the skates.

"Awww, man, this is no fun, since we can't torture that brat when Temari is with him." Kankuro grumbled as he watched the 'other brats' in his terms fitting on the skates.

In Gai's team Winter chan: paiseh, I didn't know what's their team number:

"Yosh, my dear students, let's out OUR UNDYING FIRE OF YOUTH AND SKATE WITH ALL OUR MIGHT!" The older guy with a bowl cut hairstyle grinned and gave thumbs up as his teeth gave the familiar pinging sound.

"Yosh Gai sensei, we will do our best!" Lee cried out, also imitating his idol's pose. They then hugged each other.

"Gai sensei!"

"Lee!"

While they are doing 'ahem' male bonding, a sixteen year old guy with white eyes turned to his female teammate who was silently shaking her head, feeling a migraine coming up to her.

"Tenten shall we leave these two idiots and head out to skate?" he asked Tenten.

"Sure, since its has been a long time since I last skated, but hope that you are as good in it as in your martial arts Neji." Tenten replied, Neji smirked back at her.

"You are on."

In Team 8 and Team 10

"Well I didn't know that Shikamaru has girlfriend already." A tough looking guy with a cigarette in his mouth spoke to his gentle looking lady companion besides him as they watched their charges reacquainting to the joys of ice skating and trying to teach the newcomer on how to balance and glide on the skates and seemed to forget about them. One of the female jounin's charges, a boy with two red markings on his face with a large dog besides him skating and howling at the top of their voices. The two jounins looked at them for a while, and then the tough looking guy then turned to his female companion and gave her a roguish smirk.

"So Kurenai, since we are free, and our charges are enjoying themselves, so shall we go somewhere to entertain ourselves?" he asked her, as he slipped his arm around her waist.

"Sure, I do know a place, Asuma." She replied with a smirk on her face, they then left the frozen lake to somewhere else.

After their ranting of 'cough' 'cough' male bonding, Gai noticed that his 'eternal' rival Kakashi was attaching the skates on his feet, whereas Shurin was looking at her skates with interest, trying to ignore their manly bonding. Normally the tough Shurin would utter some swear words without even blinking an eye and make even the grown men cringed at the sound of it, but somehow their male bonding had totally freaked her out even though she had laughed many times at their loony antics in anime but to see them up close is enough for her to remember the time when one of her online friends brought one of a particular male character's relationship to the _very highest_ level, enough to give her the goose bumps for a week. She dared not even looked back for fear of seeing them smooching off.

"**Ku kuku, didn't expect you to be that shy, brat." **The voice rang out again mocking her at the same time. Shurin scowled angrily as she heard the taunt out of nowhere again. **'One more time I hear it again, I'm going to locate that bloody person and kick his ass hard!'**

"Ah, my eternal rival Kakashi and the beautiful flower, we meet once again." Gai grinned, flashing his shiny enamels at them and giving them the thumbs up.

"Huh?" Kakashi answered back after he had finished tying up the laces of the skates to his sandals, whereas Shurin just slowly stepped on the ice and try to balance and glide on the ice.

"Damn you, as expected from my eternal rival, but unexpected from the beautiful flower, I will work harder to beat you, Kakashi, and win the hand of the beautiful flower." Gai wept at the lack of attention on him by his eternal rival. Kakashi was about to take out his perverted porn book to read, when he saw a weepy Gai, he sweat dropped. Shurin was wondering what was going on behind her, but she just dismissed it off her mind.

"Yosh! Let's skate!" Naruto cheered as he immediately rushed out to the frozen lake, couldn't wait to try out this ice skating thing that Shurin told him about. Instead of gliding as graceful as a swan, like he saw the other people did, he slipped and fell flat on his face. Gaara and Kankuro just sweat dropped at Naruto's mishap.

"I think, I will pass." Gaara spoke up after a few minutes passed between them, not noticing Nartuo repeating the same stunt again.

"Same here." Kankuro replied.

Gaara just simply squat down and formed a snowball and hurled it at Kankuro.

"Hey! Not fair!" Kankuro yelled as the snowball landed on him and he made one and hurled it back to his little brother. Both of them spent the time hurling snowballs at each other.

"Kakashi, my eternal rival, I challenge you to a duel!" Gai thundered, pointing at Kakashi who was reading his book with utmost attention.

"What is it?"

"I, Maito Gai, challenge you to …"

tbc

Winter chan: Sorry for the late posting and this chapter is a bit lame. Hope you all enjoy it, please review. Well there really is the part when one time when my online friend and I were talking about full metal alchemist, and one very particular online friend talked about the brother relation between these 2 brothers, converting it to a gay relationship and into the highest level that no one ever dared to discuss of that anime again. (I almost forgot, I like to thank those who took the trouble to read and review this story.)

Hyuuga Tenten - Nara Ino: Here's the latest chapter with NejiTen in it, I hope I can type more of them in the next chapter.

lexy499: well I did use skates, but I fell down most of the time. p


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: 

Demon: **"Blah"**

Inner Sakura:'Blah'

Thoughts: **'Blah'

* * *

**

Back where we left Shikamaru and Temari …

"Damn it Shikamaru, how do you skate on those things!" Temari roared with impatience, while Shikamaru just stared at her impassively, whereas Ino and Chouji had already given up on teaching the sand gal how to skate, and went somewhere else to have a bite.

"Mou, troublesome, just step on the ice and just glide on it." Shikamaru grumbled back to her.

"But what happens if I fall down!" Temari snapped back, ramming her fan down with anger, feeling a bit foolish.

"You won't be; I will be guiding you." Shikamaru replied

"But I don't want to step on the ice." Temari stubbornly refused and pouted at the same time.

"Troublesome, seems like I have no choice." Shikamaru muttered as he elongated his shadow to her much to her chagrin.

"Let me go this instant NoW!" Temari shrieked as she stepped onto the ice and imitating the actions that Shikamaru was doing on the ice.

"Sure, bossy woman." He replied as he dispelled the jutsu on her, causing her to lose her balance immediately, falling backwards, she closed her eyes bracing for the impact to come. When she didn't feel the hard cold ice on her back, rather something wet landed on her face. Cautiously she opened one of her eyes, having a bad feeling in the pit of stomach, only to find Shikamaru's face dripping with the smashed remains of the snowballs from the sand brothers, with his face too close to her and holding her in his arms.

"Well it's not that hard right, Temari?" Shikamaru asked her causing her to blush and earning more snowballs from her brothers on the face and on her.

"KANKURO! GAARA! THAT'S IT! This is war!" Temari roared at them, took off the skates and hurling them to one side, and scooping the snow to form a ball, and yelling at Shikamaru to help at the same time. But this time the lazy ninja didn't bother to utter his favorite quote as he assisted her in dishing out the deserved rewards to them…

At the other section of the lake …

Sasuke was staring into the frozen lake recalling certain memories at the frozen lake.

/Flashback/

"Otousan, shall we go ice skating prewty pleezzze." A boyish four year old Sasuke pleaded with his father with a puppy eyed look. Unfortunately his father did not fall for it and returned him with a cold glare.

"No! Why can't you be like your brother, he never even pester me about it!" his father snapped, ignoring the tears welling out from his son, as he dragged his brawling son away from the frozen lake. His elder brother stared at him impassively.

Back at the house:

"Come with me and not a word to Otousan at all." His elder brother, Itachi whispered to him as they slipped out of the house, Sasuke nodded and covered his mouth with his two cubby hands, keeping mousy quiet as possible. They were at the lake, with Itachi, showing him how to put on the skates and how to glide with them. After many hours at the lake, with a gleeful Sasuke shouting: 'Niisan is great' at the top of his childish voice…

/end of flashback/

'**Niisan is shit.**' Sasuke thought very bitterly as he stared out of the frozen lake that seems to be mocking him of his brother, his thoughts were snapped when Sakura was waving her hand right in front of him.

"Sasuke kun do you want to join me for ice skating." Sakura asked and at the same time she couldn't help blushing at what happened a few moments ago …

"If you asked someone to ice skate with you, you will become lovers forever." Shurin had whispered to her ear.

Sakura quickly shook her thoughts away, when she still saw him staring at the frozen lake, she slowly walked up to him and offer her hand to him.

He continued staring at the hand, till she became very impatient.

"What's with you? Are you chicken enough to ice skate?" Sakura snapped at him, voicing out the inner Sakura's thoughts. She covered her mouth in shock, as Sasuke just stared at her in shock, as normally Sakura will never ever insult him or call him chicken.

"Forget it, I go and skate by myself." She replied quickly, as she made a move to glide on the ice, to avoid him for the time being. She felt a grip on her arm; she slowly turned around to see Sasuke looking away from her shuffling his feet at the same time.

"Since you called me chicken, you might as well show me how to skate, since I forgot how to." Sasuke replied sheepishly to Sakura, causing a small smile on her face.

"Sure, Sasuke kun, just watch your step." She replied, leading him by his arm. As she patiently tried to lead him on the middle of the ice, he suddenly lost his balance and landed on top of her with lips locked together.

'Hell, yeah, this is a fairy tale come true …' Inner Sakura crowed with delight as she gave away her first kiss to Sasuke. But it didn't stop there, the whatever hidden passions he had for the pink haired girl were unleashed upon that kiss, the next thing they knew was, he started trailing kisses on her smooth milk cream neck and let his hands roamed through her body as she moaned under his hot kisses. They continued their makeup session, not aware that they are _making _out right in the middle of a _public_ area where all eyes are staring at their _passionate_ session.

" …" Tenten stared at the scene before her as she was gliding with Neji as true to his word that he was good in ice skating _but_ she couldn't help _hoping_ and _wishing _that he could do that to her _but in a private place_.

"Tenten …" Neji asked poking her at the same time, causing her to snap out of her thoughts.

"Yes, Neji kun?" Tenten asked back.

"Are you thinking of me doing that to you?" he asked, indicating the scene before them as they made another round on the ice.

"Err, yes, will you Neji?" she asked blushing at the same time.

"No." he simply reply

"Oh, I see …" she replied, feeling mixed feelings of disappointment and relief at the same time. Just then Neji did the unexpected, he just simply flipped her in his arms with his face looming closely to hers, earning a squeak of surprise from her.

"But I can do this to you." He whispered, zooming in and captured a kiss from her and a blush from her as he pulled her back to a standing position. He then coolly glided away from her. Tenten stood there, with a dazed look on her face.

"Neji kun … Wait up!" she yelled, running and stumbling trying to catch up with him.

"Huff … Puff … As expected of my eternal rival, Kakashi …" Gai panted as he struggled to maintain his balance on the ice but to no avail, whereas Kakashi was doing multitasking of skating and reading that porn book of his without even breaking a sweat, Lee just joined Gaara and Kankuro in their snowball fight, all for the flaming fire of youth.

Ok, let's us rewind back to where Gai was pointing at Kakashi and challenging him … (Winter- chan: I'm getting tired with the flash blacks. x)

"To seven rounds of ice- skating!" Gai announced, showing his trademark signature. "If I lose this match, I will do five thousand laps of handstands here." Kakashi groaned at the irony of Gai's challenge, knowing that he couldn't even last even a second trying to float on the ice. But once the proud beast set his mind to it, there is no way for him to back out of it, no matter how many kunai knives sticking on him. Oh well let some folks say: 'Once you set your mind to it, there is no way of backing out.'

"Sigh … It can't be help …" Kakashi muttered as he reluctantly accepted the challenge. So here we are with Gai, literally kissing the frozen ground and barely completed a round, trying to beat Kakashi. Gai groaned at his 'defeat', but much to Kakashi's dismay, he seemed to spring back to his usual self.

"So, my eternal rival Kakashi, I challenge you to see who can win the heart of the flower whose burning youth is in great danger!" Gai yelled. Kakashi just looked at him with an 'I can't be bothered' look.

"If you are thinking of Tsunade or Anko, you better give up, because their punches are harder for those who try to hit on them." Kakashi replied.

"No, no, not them, I mean her …" Gai replied pointing the intended target to him.

"Zhe yi ge ben xiao hai … (Really is a foolish child)" Shurin sang as she skated, pleased that she had managed to keep her balance on the ice without falling down flat on her face. She stopped suddenly, when Akamaru flashed past her wearing skates and barking happily, gaining her attention.

'**Eh? I thought when folk pampered dogs would be dressing them up in those cute clothes or those spa salons; this is really bringing it to the next level.'** She thought gwaking at the scene at the same time not noticing Kiba, the boy with red tattoos below his eyes accidentally rammed her, sending her gliding on high speed. Her mind just seemed to freeze at the accelerated speed that she was going.

'**Shit! How to brake? Going to fall and crash!' **her mind kept repeating as she somehow kept having flashbacks on her life as she braced for the miserable 1 minutes of fame. She closed her eyes as she braced for the hard cold ice when she felt herself leaning onto something warm and firm. Cautiously opened her eyes, she found herself looking face up to find herself in the arms of Kakashi. He stared at her with a bored look on his face. As she stared at him, she couldn't help feeling a blush on her face at his firm grip.

"Are you alright?" Kakashi asked her as he stared at her face, causing her to nod with a dazed look. They continued looking at each other, but the moment was short lived as she quickly pushed him away and skated as fast as she could.

'**Falling down and making a fool of myself is better than that' **she thought in a dazed look not noticing the voice howling hysterically and singing of 'Kakashi and Shuling sitting on the tree …' and Gai with tears steaming down his face and lips frozen stiff on the ice and executing his penalty on himself.

(Winter chan: Ok, ok, before all readers get too impatient …)

Naruto was trying to 'walk' on the ice with his skates but to no avail. He continued cussing at every step that he took.

"**Oi, kit, you better giving up, this is not your thing." **The deep dark voice chucked at his attempts.

'**Shut your trap up, fox breath, I will master it, as I'm going to be the next hokage!' **he snapped back at his 'tenant', as he got up but ended up sprawling on the ground and added more colorful language, much to the amusement of his tenant. Well when one has a demon being sealed inside them, who needs an inner self.

"**fufufu, this is really entertaining, guess this makes things interesting." **The most feared youkai lord chuckled at the antics of his jailer. Naruto just pouted as he struggled to get up.

"Ano, Nnnaruto kun," the shy girl with pearly white eyes stuttered out, gaining his attention as she twiddled with her fingers.

"Eh? Hinata chan?" Naruto asked out in surprise as he saw her before him.

"A..no… N…aruto kun?" Hinata paused and tried to still her beating heart, even thou, Shurin, Sakura, Ino, Hanabi, Tenten and Temari even Tsunade had lent her moral support over her being in love with her crush; she couldn't help, feeling very awkward just in front of him.

"Yes?" Naruto asked with patience, as he struggled to balance himself on the ice, but to no avail.

"Ano, ccan I teeach you how to i…ce s …kate?" she stuttered her question back at him.

"Yatta, thanks a lot, Hinata." Naruto cheered loudly, causing her to give a small smile and blush profusely at him.

After a few hours of stumbling, accidental touching on her mounts, profuse apologies, Kyuubi's laughing and goading, never ending blushes and patient teachings from Hinata …

"Yattta! Thanks Hinata chan!" Naruto cheered out loudly, with a blushing Hinata skating at his side.

Meanwhile, back to Neji and Tenten …

"…"

"Relax, Neji, she will be alright." Tenten replied, noticing the look on Neji's face, the overprotective mode, and tried to tug him along with her but to no avail.

"…"

"Neji!" Tenten shouted, trying to suppress the urge of poking a kunai at him.

"Sorry Tenten, Hinata is in trouble." Neji replied, leaving her stunned at the moment as he skated quickly towards them.

"Ano, congratulations Naruto kun." She spoke up quietly, even though they cured her of her stuttering, but she still hadn't gotten rid of her blushing and playing with her thumbs.

"Gee, thanks Hinata." Naruto replied, blushing at the same time when Kyuubi had specially sent him a mentally enhanced image of Hinata's mounts.

"Aano, Hhinata cchan?" Naruto this time in his whole life for 15 years, stuttered, causing Hinata to look at him in surprise, he swallowed hard as he tried very hard to block off the very graphic images that Kyuubi had so generously provided him.

"Yes, Naruto kun?" Hinata had thought for a moment that she had seen a fleeting glimpse of uncertainty in his eyes, but quietly shrugged to herself that it must be her imagination.

"I want to tell you something." He bent down and whispered to her ear.

"I love you." He replied quite sheepishly, causing her to gasp in shock. He then leaned forward to kiss her. The inner Hinata was squealing in happiness as she waited for the kiss.

"You are within my field of divinity," Neji coldly spoke as he quickly separated Naruto from Hinata and performed the Hakke Rokujuyon Sho on him.

"NARUTO KUN!" Hinata shouted in horror covering her mouth as she watched helplessly as he was sent flying and screaming to the other side of the frozen lake, on behalf of Neji.

-tbc-

Winter chan: Ben xiao hai song (A foolish child) is sung by Andy Lau, Neji have a overprotective brother mind set,thanks to everyone who took the time to read and review this chpt. Anyway next chpt is the last chapter, please read and review.

Ninja -x- Kunoichi: Well here's a bit more of nejten on this chpt.

gclp: well there are some crashes that you wanted. XD

serenity-angel92: Glad that you like it.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Demon: **"Blah"**

Inner Sakura:'Blah'

Thoughts: **'Blah'**

"Gaara and Shikamaru, this is how we make snow shinobi." Temari spoke cheerfully as she put the last finishing touches on a snow covered Gaara, Lee and Kankuro with assistance from Shikamaru. It turns out that while Temari and Shikamaru hurled snowballs at them, she suddenly hit with an inspiration to use her Kyodai Sensuand to blow the snow directly at them, covering them up with snow leaving only their faces exposed. Gaara just glared at her, but she just simply ignored him, whereas Shikamaru simply watched him warily.

"Eh, isn't that, the Uchiha brat and Sakura making out?" Kankuro blurted out, with blood streaming down from his nose. Normally with that scene would be enough to knock the males off their feet with fountains of instant blood loss through their nasal, but in this case, Kankuro was planted on the spot with snow, and he's watching the 'ahem' open display of affection like he was watching porn, you get the idea. Lee in the mean time was crying a fountain of tears upon seeing the scene and nose bleed at the same time.

Temari gave a glance at the scene; quickly have to block Gaara's view from them, fearing that might scar him for life. Gaara in the meantime was having a headache that consisted of his tenant yelling at Temari for preventing Gaara from learning about the bees and birds stuff and being a spoilsport. Shikamaru felt his head was going to explode with too much data of the bedroom scene and muttering brain overload at the same time.

Meanwhile back to Sasuke and Sakura …

While they are busy making love or making out for too innocent readers here on the ice, unaware of a certain white hair perverted Frog Sennin taking notes of them for his oncoming icha icha series and giggling very girlishly at the same time. After a while, Sakura, in the midst of her daze woke up suddenly to the full blown laughter from the infamous pervert known in Konoha history, and realized where they are doing at.

"Sasuke…" she whispered, but he growled in reply and continued sucking her neck.

"Sasuke kun, we are in the open now!" She hissed at him, nearly winced as she felt something in between her legs. With those words, he quickly stopped and broke apart, blushing furiously on the spot.

"Er, Sakura, sorry about that." He apologized and at the same time blushing along with her.

"It's alright, Sasuke kun, but maybe …eh, isn't that Naruto screaming?" she cried as she quickly got up, with him nodding in response, much to the Frog Sennin's dismay.

Both Shikamaru and Temari sighed in relief, as the scene had ended, but Gaara's raccoon tenant was wailing like someone who missed an episode of a favorite television show and forcing Gaara to build a sound proof barrier in his mind to have some peace and quiet.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru replied as he simply gave a peck on Temari's cheek earning him fifty thousand megawatts glares from the two sand brothers who would gladly and quietly bring him to a corner and whacked him senseless for laying his dirty paws on their only sister, if they are not planted and frozen on the spot.

"Neji niisan …" Hinata protested as she was being led by Neji away from Naruto.

"Now Hinata sama, you know that you shouldn't be with him." Neji replied as he led her away, not noticing the deadly aura coming from her. He suddenly noticed the deadly aura from someone else that is his girlfriend, Tenten.

"Neji," Tenten drawled his name out very slowly, Neji just glanced at her emotionlessly.

"How could you do this, just ditching me like that and ruined Hinata's day?" Tenten growled as she twirled her kunai dangerously, he gulped and noticed the second aura.

He turned around and found Hinata glaring at him with her Byakugan activated, causing him to sweat profusely and started seeing two yakshas standing in front of him instead of the two raging ladies.

"I go and see whether Naruto is alright." Neji replied quickly before skating quickly towards where Naruto had landed.

'**Dammit, why this freaking lake has so fricking deep,' **Shurin cursed as she dived down further to reach Naruto. Apparently, she has noticed his screams and curses and saw his figure crash landed into the thin ice and sinking into it causing her to dive after him.

'**At this rate, I will be out of air.' **She thought frantically, as she kicked faster to reach him, not noticing the voice shrieking of hating water. She managed to grab him and about to swim up to the surface when she realized something.

'**Crap! Not now, I really need swim up now!'** she thought frantically as she kicked towards the surface, trying to swim up faster than normal with the remaining air supply that she had left to reach the surface, ignoring the dull pain in her legs. After reaching the surface, only to find that she had reached the dead end.

'**Damnit, wish that I could master at least that kage bunshin so that I can at least produce ten to toss myself and him out of here.'** She cursed as she tried to find an opening to toss him out before her insufficient air supply runs out. **'Damnation of all damnation, I want to get back, not to drown in this bloody pond due to lack of air.'** She thought as she used her remaining air supply and strength to toss him out of the lake, before slipping into blissful state of unconsciousness.

"Arghhh, where am I? Am I in heaven now? How come there's an angel who looks like Hinata and is there ramen for me to chow on?" Naruto asked as he slowly woke up feeling very light headed.

"Naruto kun!" Hinata cried and glomped him squeezing the breath out of him. Neji would have given him the patented 'you are dead' glare, but not in front of his girlfriend and his cousin, for he could swear to himself that with their combined forces are enough to bring him to the eighteen levels of hell of pain.

"Hinata, what are you doing in heaven?" Naruto asked her causing her to blush.

"Dobe, you are still alive," Neji replied, crossing his arms.

"Huh, what happened, all I remembered was I blacked out after I hit the water?" Naruto replied feeling very confused.

"Well, I was to bail you out of there, when I saw you flying out from the ice to the ground." Neji replied, causing him to stare at him in surprise.

"So, Hinata, did you perform the mouth to mouth technique on me?" Naruto asked as he was secretly hoping that she's the one who did it.

"No, Naruto kun, Neji managed to get you back to consciousness." Hinata replied causing the fox boy to suddenly sit up and perform a series of gagging noises just to get rid of Neji's 'kiss', causing the white eyed boy to be miffed at him.

"Don't worry, dobe, I only poke out the water and unsealed the Tenketsu on your body that's all. I'm sorry for sending you in that manner." Neji informed him very stiffly.

"Naruto are you alright?" Sakura asked as she arrived at the scene along with Sasuke, showing concern after witnessing him crashing into the icy water and only to be thrown out it.

"Hinata, Sakura, everyone …" Naruto became teary eyed at the display of his teammates. He bent down his head.

"Thank you everyone."

The next day …

"I understand that Shurin and Naruto catching a cold, but it don't explain about Sasuke and Sakura." Kakashi muttered as he stared at the empty field. He was still puzzled as in why Gai was crying over him deflowering the beautiful flower, as he was just simply giving an unconscious Shurin a CPR, not noticing that his hands were strategically misplaced on her chest, causing her to moan and mutter about mother and vacuuming the room.

"Since the whole team is out, Hinata will probably be playing nurse with Naruto, so that leaves me a lot of time to read the latest volume." Kakashi replied whipping out newly bought icha icha ice skating and started giggling like a high school girl.

Owari.

Winter chan: That's the last chapter, even though the ending is a bit weird. hope everyone enjoyes it. :x thanks to those who had read and waited faithfully for the updating of the story.


End file.
